Second thoughts
by Whinkx
Summary: Rosalee and Monroe's wedding is coming up, and Monroe starts getting second thoughts about it all. Can Nick manage to help him out and help regain his confidence? Monrosalee one-shot.


**May contain spoilers if you have not seen season 3!**

It was nearing 10:00 and Rosalee wanted to go to sleep early. She said goodnight to Monroe before heading upstairs. He sat on his couch, his hands folded together as he found himself lost in thought.

He was startled by a knock on his door. _I bet It's Nick._ He predicted. Ever since Monroe had met Nick, it seemed that he was standing there on his doorstep, normally needing assistance with a case.

Monroe grunted and forced himself off the couch. He walked over to a door and ran a hand through his brown hair before opening it. Sure enough, not to his surprise, the person at the door _was _Nick. The man at his door gave him a quick wave.

"Hey, Nick!" Monroe greeted. "How have 'ya been?" he asked with a smile.

Nick smiled back and folded his arns. "Well, I'm pretty okay. What about you? You seem really happy to be getting married." He said to the other man.

Monroe sighed and found himself at a loss of words for a moment. "Yeah, actually..," he started, scratching his back to encourage a moment of stalling. Nick gave a look of confusion and Monroe sighed. He held out an arm behind him, moving aside to allow Nick inside his home. "Okay, I'm _really _stressed out, man. This whole 'getting married' thing, maybe it was a mistake..." Monroe stated, unsure about his words _or _thoughts.

Nick shrugged and gave a look of concern. "Well, how come? You asked Rosalee to marry you, and she gave you a yes. What's so stressful?

Monroe sighed again. "Look, Nick. I _love _Rosalee, I _really _do, and I would do absolutely _anything_ for her. But... I'm just not sure if now is the right time."

"Well, I know how that feels. I was planning on proposing to Juliette before Adalind showed up with my mom." Nick said, sighing at the thought of his mom coming back and leaving once more so quickly. He wished that his mother had stayed for a longer period of time.

Monroe nodded and folded his arms. "It's just a lot of pressure. I'm not sure if either of us are ready for a legally-binding relationship."

Nick nodded slowly, understanding the concerns. "I know you're concered about it all, but this type of feeling is normal. If someone proposes and doesn't feel the emotions of having second thoughts, chances are they've jumped in too quickly."

Monroe nodded and chuckled awkwardly. "You have a good point. But what if Rosalee doesn't want to get married and only said yes to protect my feelings?" He questioned.

Nick smirked and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Monroe. I think you're being a little dramatic."

The other man shook his head. "Gosh, I don't know, Nick. I mean, It's possible!" He said, leaning against a wall as he folded his arms.

Nick sighed and put a hand on Monroe's shoulder. Monroe, you_ love_ Rosalee, don't you?"

The man mentioned nodded. "Of _course _I do. I love her more than anyone I've loved before." He confirmed, standing up straight and moving himself from the wall.

Nick nodded in encouragement. "And she loves _you._ If Rosalee didn't_ truly_ love you, she wouldn't have stayed with you for all this time, and she wouldn't have felt like the victim when your parents fought with you about you and her being together."

Monroe looked down at the ground, listening to what Nick was saying. He looked up and gave a slight smile. "Thank you, Nick. I _really_ needed that."

Nick smiled and shrugged. "Well, what are friends for?" he joked. Monroe chuckled as Nick walked towards the door. He opened the front door and took a step outside, about to shut the door.

"Nick," Monroe called out. Nick kept the door in place and listened to the other man without bothering to look back at him.

"What if Rosalee hates my parents?"

"Monroe!" Nick exclaimed with a groan. He shut the door behind him and walked out to his car.

* * *

Monroe went upstairs after brushing his teeth, and climbed into his side of the bed where he saw his Fiancè laying on her side, half asleep.

"Monroe?" She said, turning on her other side to face him. "I'm afraid that you don't want to get married. I'm afraid that _I _don't want to get married. And that scares me, because I love you."

Monroe smiled, wrapping his arms around Rosalee. "And I love _you_. I'm afraid of getting married too, but I think It's what we both _truly_ want." He said.

Rosalee nodded and smiled, snuggling against Monroe as if he were a pillow. "You're right. I'm sure this feeling happens to most couples before they get married."

Before the two knew it, they drifted off into a restful, comforting sleep. They both knew that _are _ready to get married.


End file.
